This invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to an improved device for connecting leadless integrated circuits to circuit boards.
There have been any number of devices conceived for connecting electrical circuit portions to one another. As integrated circuits have become smaller while including more individual components, such circuits have become less expensive. Consequently, there has been a tendency to replace the circuitry existing in commonly encountered electronic devices (such as radios) by integrated circuitry. The general environment in which many such electronic devices are used is quite rugged. For example, portable radios are carried and often dropped, automoblie radios are subjected to substantial and continuous vibrations and shock, and other circuitry is treated in a like manner. Consequently, it is desirable that the arrangement for connecting such integrated circuits to other circuitry both secure the integrated circuitry and allow the replacement of any circuitry which is damaged.
Many connectors for completing the electrical circuits between integrated circuits and circuit boards accomplish these desired ends but at great expense.
It is , therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for leadless integrated circuits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for fixing integrated circuits to circuit boards which furnishes an especially secure mechanical connection between the two circuit portions.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved leadless integrated circuit connector which is especially inexpensive.
It is an additional object of this invention to improve the connection made between leadless integrated circuits and connectors thereto.